


ensayo y repetición (en veinte pasos)

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "esto iba a ser corto y luego han pasado cosas" regret squad, M/M, de todo lo que me acuerdo, spoilers de todo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Lo cierto es que durante una temporada las cosas van bien.





	ensayo y repetición (en veinte pasos)

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Defenders, lo que implica que hay spoilers de todo por todos lados. No tengo tiempo para volver a verme Luke Cage o Iron Fist (bueno, de ésta no tengo ganas), así que vamos a asumir que todo lo que he sacado de memoria o de wiki es factible y si no vamos a asumir que funciona como un universo alternativo.
> 
> Lo importante de todo esto es que yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo.

**1.**

Lo cierto es que durante una temporada las cosas van bien. Claire le ayuda a conseguir un apartamento que, bueno, roza la decencia en la avenida Morris y pasa unas primeras semanas tensas pero tranquilas. Sobre todo, vacías de cárceles, crímenes, exes problemáticos; así que se esfuerza en transformar esa tensión en hábitos.

Sale a correr religiosamente cada mañana. A la vuelta, el quiosco de la esquina suele estar abierto o a medio abrir. El chico que coloca la prensa no tendrá más de veinte años, le reconoce el primer día y a partir de entonces es “señor Cage” esto y “señor Cage” lo otro, siempre a horas indecentes y haciéndole sentir mucho más mayor de lo que debería. Luke responde siempre con una sonrisa rígida y un golpe de barbilla, y no falla la mañana en la que repasa los titulares de reojo y sin detenerse, igual que la respiración de alivio consecuente cuando no ve su foto impresa en ninguna de las portadas.

Colecciona muescas en la mesa de su salón cada vez que el teléfono suena. Es un mueble viejo, negro y rayado, demasiado bajo para él pero que no le pudo rechazar a la señora Lin cuando regresó a Harlem. Da igual lo insistente que sea Claire, lo mucho que repita que Nelson y Page son de fiar, pero eso no quiere decir que no apriete el borde de la mesa automáticamente en cuanto escucha el primer toque del teléfono.

Hay días tontos en los que piensa que si hubiera cualquier problema, Jessica sería la primera en coger el teléfono para ponerse en contacto. Pero eso son días tontos, no pensar en Jessica es otra de esas cosas que trata de hacer de manera religiosa, hacer un hábito por repetición.

Una semana de cada dos recoge a Claire tras su guardia del hospital.

 

 

(Sus hábitos funcionan como un engranaje bien cuidado durante las primeras seis semanas.)

 

 

Ese día es Misty quien se le adelanta. Lleva una gabardina que tiene la manga derecha recogida y enganchada al hombro con mala habilidad, en la otra mano tiene un vaso enorme. La encuentra más delgada de lo que recordaba, o quizá no es esa la palabra. Agotada. No quiere usar el término consumida, porque es un apelativo que no cree que pueda aplicar a Misty. Pero parece más frágil y su pelo está fuera de control. Cuando Luke llega al aparcamiento está apoyada con toda la espalda pegada a la pared, riéndose, y de repente se siente como un pedazo de mierda enorme cuando cruza la mirada con Claire e identifica la familiaridad en la conversación.

—Misty —comienza, y se adelanta a algo. Levanta la mano para estrechársela, pero está sosteniendo el vaso, así que acaba rozándole el codo con torpeza y algo que pretendía ser un abrazo y cambia de opinión a medio camino.

“Eh, Cage,” Misty no reacciona ante el gesto, sólo sonríe y da un sorbo corto a su té. “No llamas, no escribes…”, lo que hace que la mirada de Luke vaya inevitable a su hombro. Claire pone los ojos en blanco y se cuelga de su codo mientras él trata de encontrar una excusa viable. Finalmente lo que sale de su boca es _hay una taquería cerca de St. Michaels_ junto con _¿tienes planes de desayuno?_ y los tres acaban tiritando y poniéndose al día en uno de los bancos de piedra frente a la iglesia.

—Al parecer hay opciones muy prometedoras —mientras Misty fuma y explica, Claire devora su segunda quesadilla—, Danny no ha querido darme demasiados detalles…  
—Danny —se le escapa sin pretenderlo, enarcando las cejas.  
—Rand —lo especifica lento, mascando el nombre, como si Luke fuera absurdo.  
—Ey, me ha sorprendido, nada más.  
—Supongo que te has caído del mapa para todo el mundo.

Y no es justo, Luke nunca quiso estar _en_ el mapa. El mapa ni siquiera existía para él.

—Creo que Colleen mencionó algo de eso —interrumpe Claire, se chupa la salsa de queso de los dedos y cruza las piernas sobre el banco—, como una prótesis, ¿no?  
—Algo así —Misty se encoge de hombros, deja escapar el humo despacio.

 

 

Esa mañana vuelven directos al apartamento de Claire. Deja que se ponga una de sus sudaderas y se enrosque alrededor de él en la cama, demasiado cansada para algo que no sea hablarle a gruñidos o quejarse del dolor de espalda o del nuevo residente al que hay que vigilar constantemente. Arrastra un “tengo sus teléfonos, sabes” contra su clavícula, y él asiente sin meditarlo demasiado, le apoya la barbilla contra su frente.

 

 

**2.**

El móvil de Luke vibra como si fuera a romper la mesa del salón a las dos de la mañana de un martes. Está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por destrozarse el cuello en su sofá destartalado y se permite unos segundos para adaptarse, primero a la oscuridad de la sala al abrir los ojos, con el titileo intermitente de la televisión de fondo, a la pantalla del móvil después. 

Hay una notificación de un mensaje de texto y no conoce el número. Cuando lo abre, sólo dice

>> _si veo “juego con la muerte” ahora no me va a gustar, ¿verdad?_

No pasan ni treinta segundos antes de recibir un segundo, mucho más escueto

>> _hola :)_

Se promete matar a Claire en cuanto surja la oportunidad y contesta casi por instinto, _ahora la gente utiliza internet_ , como si no supiera que está abriendo la veda a multitud de batallas de “en K'un-Lun no había internet”, “en K'un-Lun teníamos que caminar diez kilómetros descalzos a través de la nieve para pedirle la contraseña de la wifi a un dragón”.

Se deja caer el móvil contra la frente.

 

 

Danny Rand es una infección. En su vida, Luke ha conocido a mucha gente, y ha conocido a mucha gente que sabía exactamente dónde apretar, qué decir, que sabía leer situaciones a la perfección para conseguir la reacción adecuada. Danny Rand _no_ es una de esas personas.

Su influencia se extiende rápido y sin control y, antes de que pueda darse cuenta, el teléfono de Luke es una conversación unilateral de Puño de Hierro, arma inmortal, con la ocasional intervención de Luke Cage, el defensor de Harlem.

Claire, por supuesto, piensa que está siendo dramático. Por otro lado, Claire va dando su teléfono por ahí sin permiso, así que la opinión de Claire está en duda ante el jurado. Mientras repasa los planos del local por quinta vez, su móvil suena dos veces más. Gruñe, y gruñe mucho, masculla para sí mismo “la dura vida del empresario”, pero aún así abre los putos mensajes, porque Danny Rand _es. una. infección_.

El primero dice _deberíamos quedar a tomar algo_. Y luego, tres minutos después, un emoticono de un dragón.

 

 

Alrededor de noviembre el Times publica un artículo sobre Empresas Rand. Es un artículo serio y en una de las fotografías Danny aparece de perfil junto a un tipo más alto y de piel curtida. Ambos están trajeados, pero en uno de ellos parece impuesto. Es como una de esas fotografías de _encuentra las siete diferencias_ o _hay un elemento aquí que no encaja con el resto_. Luke le hace una foto con el móvil sin pensarlo y se la envía a Danny, porque es lo que hace ahora. Si las obras en Pops van demasiado lentas, responde a sus divagaciones sobre el último ciclo de Bruce Lee en el que le ha atrapado Colleen. Cuando Claire se retrasa tras un turno en el hospital, le pregunta por el dojo, por la prótesis de Misty. Tras una noche de mierda, cuando alguien le ha puesto una pistola en la cara porque no le ha reconocido, a veces dice _deberíamos tomar esa cerveza alguna vez_.

En la foto Danny parece absurdamente pequeño, se está reajustando la corbata y fingiendo no encorvarse.

Esta vez el mensaje dice: _si estás retenido contra tu voluntad, pestañea tres veces_.

 

 

**3.**

A veces ayuda a la gente y no es nada especial, ni repetible. Luke no busca problemas, pero la gente suele buscarle a él. La mayoría son contactos que llegan a través de Misty, alguien que les deriva a un teléfono, una dirección, y después simplemente llegan a la puerta de Pops.

Y las primeras veces quiere, de verdad quiere, enfadarse. “No estoy…”

—... en alquiler —Claire acaba su frase bajando el tono de voz, le tiende una tira de bacon.  
—Yo no hablo así.  
—Me faltan pulmones para imitar tu voz —sube las manos a los lados de su costado, las separa hasta lo que sería el espacio del tórax de Luke—, eh, ¿has pensado en cantar para la Metropolitana? Me han dicho que necesitan tenores y a mí me han echado para atrás.

La levanta del suelo agarrándola de la cintura y sus piernas se tensan contra las costillas de Luke. Hay muescas en su mesa del salón que no son de ansiedad.

 

 

(Lo cierto es que durante una temporada las cosas van bien y, una tarde, Claire le espera con una carta encima de la mesa y el pelo recogido en un moño que le tira con fuerza de la piel de la cara. Luke había comprado una botella de vino de camino, la abren en cuanto Claire comienza a hablar de la oferta en Montreal y, cuando se acaba, sacan un botellín de cerveza tras otro del frigorífico.

—Sabes que lo entiendo, ¿no? Quiero decir, no estoy _contento_ con ello, pero… —la voz casi no se escucha en el salón, apoya la boca contra la nuca de Claire y respira contra su pelo.)

 

 

El día que Claire coge el avión es su madre quien la lleva al aeropuerto, así que se despiden la tarde anterior mientras Luke le ayuda a cargar cajas en una furgoneta y Claire se queja durante _horas_. “Deja de ser idiota, ¿cuántos superhéroes más conoces que te ayuden en la mudanza?” y cuando ve que va a abrir la boca le pone la mano sobre los labios, “da igual, no respondas a eso”. Cuando toca despedirse nota la garganta seca, algo peligroso y al borde del colapso si parpadea demasiado, así que cabecea y aparta la mirada, se apoya contra la pared. “Lo bueno es que podrás hacer reconocimiento en la zona, me han dicho que Canadá tiene sus propios Vengadores.”

La risa que se le escapa a Claire es entrecortada y húmeda.

—Con alguno me cruzaré por la calle.

Luke no necesita más de dos pasos para estar allí con ella y retirarle el pelo del rostro. Claire se estremece al rozarle la mejilla con la mano y no puede evitar pensar en lo diferente, opuesto a todo que es de Jessica, en cómo lleva todo por fuera siempre y con orgullo.

—Intenta no meterte en líos —y Claire ríe de nuevo, se encoge de hombros.  
—No sé, ¿cuántos ninjas crees que puede haber en Canadá?

 

 

**4.**

Luke encuentra a Danny Rand sentado en los peldaños de la entrada de su edificio poco después de que Claire anuncia su llegada, sana y salva, a las salvajes tierras canadienses. 

Hace un frío húmedo que se cuela poco a poco en los huesos, antes de darte cuenta, y Danny se envuelve y tiembla en una cazadora verde que está medio abrochar, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos. Lleva unas deportivas amarillas que han vivido mejores momentos y tiene un aspecto deplorable para la cantidad de dinero que tiene en la cuenta corriente. A pesar de la impresión de no haber dormido en días, de las ojeras y los ojos constantemente enrojecidos, en el momento en que Luke se detiene junto a él se vuelve y sonríe con todo el cuerpo, como haría un cachorro. Es absurdo y lo odia _al instante_.

—¿Te has perdido?  
—Había pensado que podíamos tomar esa cerveza.

Entre líneas —Luke es capaz de traducir, tampoco es idiota— lo que quiere decir es _no has contestado a ningún mensaje en la última semana_ y lo que quiere decir es _Colleen me ha contado lo de Claire_.

Resopla y sacude la cabeza. “Hoy no, tío.”

—¿Estás cansado? —Danny se levanta casi de un salto, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos de la cazadora.  
—Simplemente no estoy de humor.

Si había una respuesta correcta parece ser esa, porque la expresión de Danny no varía, sino que se balancea de un pie a otro frente a Luke. “Genial,” dice, “entonces tengo la actividad perfecta.”

 

 

Con el labio partido y la máscara mal colocada del lado izquierdo del rostro, Danny parece más inútil de lo habitual. “Déjame ver si lo he entendido bien,” y Luke tiene un desgarro enorme en el lado izquierdo de su camiseta, “a ver si he entendido bien tu gran idea”. Le gusta esa camiseta.

Camina de un lado a otro en el borde de la azotea mientras se recoloca la máscara. Si Luke no creyese que realmente quiere escuchar lo que le tiene que decir, pensaría que está a punto de saltar del edificio.

—Te has hecho un disfraz...  
—Uniforme.  
—Te has hecho un disfraz y has decidido que la mejor manera de utilizar tus poderes y recursos es convertirte en otro justiciero de a pie más.

Danny se balancea con un pie en el borde del edificio.

—Lo mismo la idea de Matt no iba tan desencaminada.

Hay algo espeso ahí, en su voz y en la frase, que luego cambia de manera radical. “Y no es un disfraz, el uniforme es parte del legado del Puño de Hierro.”

Luke sacude la cabeza.

—Vas en mallas, tío. Ahora mismo no hay diferencia entre tú y el resto de ricos que se van a hacer yoga a Central Park por las mañanas.

Se desploma junto a él. Cruza las piernas, se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué opinas?  
—¿De tu cruzada? Que esta no es la primera noche que te parten la cara.  
—No, tú y yo. Creo que… podría estar bien, formamos buen equipo.

Ah. Entierra el rostro en las manos. “Otra vez no.”

—Vamos, admite que te lo has pasado bien.

Admitirá que quería golpear cosas. Que aún quiere hacerlo, de vez en cuando. Cuando escucha las noticias o pasa frente al Paradise y tiene que aguantarse para no destrozar la puerta a puñetazos. Que no quería pensar en Claire. “Ese no es… Y además, por qué yo, por qué no Colleen o—” cualquier otro amigo, alguno de los otros dos que debe tener, pero da igual porque Danny ya le está pisando la frase.

—Y hacemos bien, no me puedes decir que no te sientes mejor.  
—Danny.

En su defensa, Danny espera pacientemente a que Luke haga algo que no sea resollar como un caballo durante medio minuto. Finalmente, se masajea el puente de la nariz. “¿Sabes qué? Vamos a algún sitio a desayunar, me muero de hambre.”

 

 

(Los planes de Luke no incluyen, de ninguna manera: ponerse mallas y luchar contra el crimen.

Los plantes de Luke incluyen: un cambio de ropa, una ducha, comerse cualquier cosa que encuentre en el frigorífico.)

 

 

Tiene que ser una cosa de niños ricos, porque Danny demuestra un entusiasmo desmesurado y nada normal para ser una persona que está a punto de calcinar su cocina.

—¿Seguro que sabes lo que estás haciendo?

Danny no está escuchando, se le pegan los rizos sudados a la frente y le brilla el cansancio en la mirada, contra la luz de la campana extractora está tan pálido que asusta. Sacude la cabeza sin prestar atención. Ahora que ha recogido su cazadora, sus vaqueros y su camiseta sólo da la impresión de ser un chico de bien que está intentando hacer enfadar a sus padres.

—Son tostadas, qué es lo peor que puede pasar.

Antes de entrar a la ducha, Luke se guarda una última imagen de su cocina antes de arder en llamas.

 

 

**5.**

Después de mucho cambiar citas, Misty entra por la puerta de Pops con comida preparada para los dos y una prótesis nueva. Al principio no se da cuenta, ni siquiera lo registra. Lleva guantes puestos y manga larga y Luke es— Bueno, a veces Luke es imbécil, no tiene mucho misterio.

Sentados en el suelo, mueve los dedos uno a uno, con el repiqueteo casi inaudible de las piezas ajustándose las unas contra las otras. “Genial, ¿eh? Al parecer es tecnología Stark,” levanta la barbilla al decirlo.

—Qué nivel —Luke hunde los palillos en el bote de ramen.  
—Ya que tiene el dinero…

Le golpea con el hombro y parece— El término no es feliz, no. Hay algo obstinado y terco en su rostro cuando sonríe, cuando le cuenta que ha dejado el Cuerpo. Parece determinada.

—¿Me imaginas haciendo papeleo? Dios santo, me cortaría el otro brazo antes de que acabase el primer mes.  
—¿Ni siquiera con la prótesis?  
—Claro que sí, después del levantamiento de las máquinas de hace un par de años están muy contentos con tener su propio robot Stark en la estación.  
—Y entonces qué.

Da primero un trago largo a su cerveza y luego saca una tarjeta de visita. La lanza sobre el regazo de Luke, es pequeña y azul. “Aún no es la versión final, queremos hacer algo con el logo pero ya sabes estas cosas.” El nombre de la agencia está escrito en mayúsculas, cuando pasa el pulgar por encima el relieve le acaricia la yema.

—Investigaciones Nightwing.  
—Pegadizo, ¿eh?

Le devuelve la tarjeta y se lleva el botellín de cerveza a los labios. “Dios me salve, ahora conozco a dos.”

 

 

**6.**

La segunda vez que Danny aparece en su portal de la nada, Luke se da cuenta de que realmente no sabe dónde vive, más allá del dojo, ¿vive en el dojo? “No, claro, eso sería absurdo.” Ah. “Hay una habitación encima. El edificio es mío. Bueno, no es mío, pero pago el alquiler del bloque.”

—La gente tiene una vocecita interior que te indica cuándo callarte, pero tú no tienes esa vocecita, ¿verdad, Danny? —ante lo que el susodicho sacude los hombros y roba una alita de su plato.

No ha vuelto a insistir tras la última incursión y Luke lo agradece tanto que podría llorar. Cuando le roba comida, ve que tiene los nudillos morados y tiene que obligarse a apartar la mirada.

Hay temas y preguntas de cortesía que reconocen el terreno con cuidado, como Misty y las obras del local, pero Danny no hace nada a medias tintas y la familiaridad es otra de esas cosas en las que se tira en picado, a ver qué sale. Antes de darse cuenta hay un rodeo extraño— qué es Pops, quién es Pops, por qué la remodelación y cuando Luke deja escapar el nombre de Willis se siente un poco mareado, como si hubiera demasiado y demasiado pronto y demasiado junto, ¿y a Danny? A Danny ni siquiera le conoce. Porque sí, la historia de Danny se la sabe todo el mundo. Salió en periódicos, televisión, internet y si a Luke le interesase lo más mínimo, probablemente la habría visto o leído. Así que corta y pretende no notar la mueca —es un puchero— de Danny al hacerlo y dice “y qué hay de ti” con un trago que parece no acabar nunca a su cerveza. “Señor que sale en el Times.”

Enrojece del cuello a las orejas pero no baja la cabeza, se ríe contra su vaso.

—Ni siquiera es una buena foto.  
—Ah, claro —Danny se recuesta en el asiento del pub así que Luke fuerza—. Y quién es el otro.

Por un momento parece que Danny no recuerda y luego apoya el vaso en la mesa, su mirada lo sigue. “Es mi…”, se entretiene moviéndolo unos milímetros sobre la superficie y trazando el rastro concéntrico de agua que deja a su paso el hielo derretido. “Es Ward. Es el accionista principal, nos conocemos desde críos.” No lo dice como hablaría él de cualquier persona con la que hubiera compartido la infancia, pero de nuevo, sus infancias fueron bastante diferentes. También es la primera persona que Danny menciona y que no forma parte de este círculo social absurdo que son sus vidas.

—Bueno, si quisiera invertir en la construcción dale mi número, no me importaría tener otra aportación económica para el local.

 

 

El Bugle publica una foto borrosa de un chalado en mallas verdes y amarillas y Luke la ve nada más volver de su carrera matutina y pone los ojos en blanco. “Eh, Ned,” el chico de la prensa le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, se hace cómicamente pequeño de pie en medio de la calle, “¿me das una copia del Bugle?” Aún está recuperando el aliento y el vaho se acumula frente a su rostro inconstante y rápido, creándose y rompiéndose en un momento. Aún está riendo cuando desdobla el periódico y busca el artículo en el interior.

La foto está en primera plana, “has relegado a ese trepamuros de Queens a la segunda página, estarás orgulloso”. Al otro lado de la línea, Danny gruñe.

—Se han inventado mi nombre.  
—¿Tanto te sorprende?.  
—¡El Dragón Verde!  
—¡Llevas un dragón verde enorme en el pecho!

La voz de Danny suena algo tensa por debajo de la indignación y hay un ruido metálico de fondo. “Ay, joder” y luego como si el teléfono pasase de un lado a otro. “Puño de Hierro. No es… Dragón Verde suena a… Al Dragón de Pete.”

—¿Eh, si paso por el dojo te encontraré desangrándote en el suelo?  
—Si pasas por el dojo podrías encontrarme una cafetera hecha.

(Al final ni una cosa, ni otra, y Luke intenta convencerse de que esa cosa que tiene en la boca del estómago no es una ligera envidia emborronada de preocupación.)

 

 

**7.**

Colleen habla con Misty y Misty habla con Claire y Claire habla con Luke, así que por eso Luke y exclusivamente por eso sabe lo de Colleen y Danny. Esa mañana, y porque Luke es un tío legal y decente y porque está obligando a mantener sus obligaciones sociales relativamente al día le lleva un tanque de café manchado a Danny e intenta no poner una sola mueca mientras se lo bebe.

—Claire me ha comentado lo de Colleen, lo siento tío —cree que es un buen comienzo.

Danny recibe el café (y a Luke) como caído del cielo y por un momento peliagudo piensa que va incluso a abrazarle. Afortunadamente no ocurre, tan sólo le quita el café de las manos y da un sorbito antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Qué de Colleen.  
—La ruptura.

Danny frunce el ceño, cojea ligeramente del lado izquierdo y Luke no dice nada. “Pero eso fue hace como… No sé, ¿dos meses?” Apoya el café en uno de los bancos de gimnasio.

—Dos meses.  
—Más o menos, no sé.  
—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido decir nada?

Se encoge de hombros y se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Va descalzo y lleva un jersey enorme y verde que le llega a mitad de los muslos. “Tú tampoco me cuentas todo.”

—Madre mía, Danny, si no cierras la boca nunca.  
—¿Vas a quedarte de pie?

Luke se sienta a regañadientes en el suelo, sin quitarse las botas. Danny le dirige una mirada de animadversión que ignora. Balancea su zumo en una mano, y es que no va a contarle lo que pasó —”no sé, a veces las cosas no funcionan” porque si hay algo que Danny puede ser es vago de cojones cuando le apetece—, o si está bien —”sí, claro”— o si tiene que ver con las salidas nocturnas y constantes.

—No, eso… No —le golpea la rodilla con el pie—. Si no podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, esto es… Otra cosa.  
—¿Matt?  
—En parte.

Se quedan en un silencio espeso hasta que Luke carraspea. Duda mucho —un poco— antes de “mira, hazme un favor y prométeme que vas a tener cuidado, llevo meses pensando que llegabas hecho mierda a casa con alguien que podía llamar al hospital.” Ante lo que Danny continúa quitando pelusas de sus pantalones de chándal con la cabeza baja. “Danny.” Y hay una cosa líquida y cálida en la manera en la que levanta la mirada durante un segundo, todo tensión en los hombros y en el cuello.

—Sí, sí, claro.

 

 

**8.**

Investigaciones Nightwing se pone en marcha a mediados de diciembre. Luke lo sabe porque hay un folleto en su buzón y porque la gente deja de llamar a su puerta incansablemente. Mientras tanto, él cambia el contratista del local. Vuelve a pintar el interior. Quita el cartel que hay en la puerta trasera y que siempre olvida que está ahí. Tiene la televisión encendida en el fondo y Mariah Dillard está dando una entrevista. Destroza un muro que resulta ser de carga a puñetazos y no es esa una mala idea, joder. 

 

 

(Vuelta a empezar.)

 

 

Cuatro meses antes restauraron un solar cercano a su casa y ahora es un parque, con sus puestos de café y de gofres y con un instituto público cerca que abrirá sus puertas en febrero. Danny no entiende por qué le molesta tanto eso. “Porque no tienes ni idea de lo que hay por detrás, Danny. Esta gente es peligrosa.” Tienes las gafas de sol puestas y los cascos del iPod colgados del cuello, Luke coge uno de ellos y se lo acerca al oído y sí, eso es Interpol.

—Vamos a tener que hacer algo con tu gusto musical.  
—Vamos a tener que hacer algo con lo de juzgarme constantemente —le tiende un café que Luke acepta con un refunfuño—, teniendo en cuenta que te acabo de invitar a desayunar.  
—Baso toda nuestra relación en que vas a pagar tú todo cuando nos vemos.

Danny sacude la cabeza, Luke no tiene muy claro si eso es sombra de barba o si simplemente es ahí hasta donde llega el vello facial de Danny. Luke da un sorbo muy largo a su café antes de forzar su rostro en una mueca de disgusto. “Estás más gruñón que de costumbre.”

—He —y tiene un momento de pausa, su mente se va a otra sudadera arruinada a tiros y a una noche dando vueltas en la cama, oliendo a pólvora, cambiando las sábanas—. He dormido poco.

Danny levanta las cejas, con él las ojeras son omnipresentes casi desde que le conoció, y suele haber algo peligroso en la manera en la que le mira que Luke hace todo lo posible por ignorar, algo que bordea el afecto pero que siempre parece estar a punto de pedirle que le acompañe a saltar por azoteas a las cuatro de la mañana.

—¿Problemas con el local? —dice finalmente, sin creérselo.  
—Más o menos —responde, sin creérselo.

 

 

(Hace tiempo que a las carreras matutinas comenzó a añadir paseos vespertinos. Si hay algo que tiene esta ciudad, tanto bueno como malo, es que siempre está pasando algo. Antes de salir se repite que hay una diferencia entre ver qué pasa, salir y caminar y ya está, y buscar activamente. Y hay veces que vuelve a casa con un perrito caliente y veces que vuelve habiéndole roto la mano a un chaval que ha intentado clavarle un cuchillo en el estómago.)

 

 

**9.**

El mundo está a punto de acabar el primer sábado de enero. Esto es problemático por varias razones: la primera es que le quita un día del fin de semana, la segunda es que enero es un mes frío de pelotas. Luke lleva puesta una cazadora por encima de una camiseta de color mostaza y tiembla como si no hubiera un mañana. Lo cual, por otro lado, es más que probable.

—Repíteme otra vez por qué me he metido en este lío.

Danny también tiembla en sus mallas.

—¿Porque eres un ser humano decente?  
—Odio tener conciencia.

La cosa es que esta mierda debería ser tema de los Vengadores. Para eso están, ¿no? Un equipo lleno de superhéroes, que se encarguen de salvar el planeta. Pero los Vengadores no están y quien aparece es un tipo con capa y pelo canoso que hace magia.

(“Doctor Extraño” “¿Y es un doctor en plan doctor que me va a poder salvar la vida si una de esas cosas se me come, o es un doctor como en tengo un máster en filosofía?” “Sorprendentemente, lo primero.”)

La mitad de Manhattan está cubierto en bruma y la otra mitad está cubierto en lagartos, _lagartos, Danny_ , y por supuesto que este es el tipo de cosas que les toca hacer a ellos. Iron Man no hace estas cosas.

—Creo que deberíamos —comienza, pero Danny ha salido corriendo, puño brillante delante y—. Ah, mierda. Disculpa, mi compañero es —y Extraño enarca una ceja perturbadoramente perfilada.

Luke sacude la cabeza, sale corriendo detrás de Danny.

 

 

Los lagartos resultan ser lagartos hasta que se convierten en un bicho gigante que Extraño _conoce_ porque por qué no. “Es un antiguo demonio chino, hace miles de años que no toma forma física.”

Luke tiene los puños llenos de sangre de lagarto y se detiene un segundo muy largo a mirarle.

—Vaya, qué afortunados nosotros.

Danny cae a su lado, el costado de su traje está manchado de sangre y cuando se levanta se tambalea, así que Luke le agarra de la cintura y deja que apoye el peso contra él. “¿Te has cansado ya?” Ha perdido la máscara en alguna de las alcantarillas que han explotado para que salgan los lagartos.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, Luke? —la voz le sale entrecortada.  
—En el suelo de Manhattan, desperdigado con como seis litros de tu sangre.

Parece que le va a discutir este dato y Luke está preparado para echárselo encima del hombro mientras habla y _salir de allí_ , pero hay un estallido de luz frente a ellos y Extraño está puto volando por encima, lo que atrae la atención de Danny y hace que apoye la sien contra su hombro. “Mira eso.”

Luke respira hondo, tenso de la cabeza a los pies y hundiendo los dedos contra el hueso de la cadera de Danny. “Miro.”

 

 

Luke acaba cediéndole su cama porque es muy idiota o muy buena persona y también porque, después de ver a Danny a punto de caer en una zanja que ha abierto Fin Fang Foom en pleno Manhattan, le da cierto coraje abandonarle a su suerte solo y medio desangrado en un taxi. Extraño se ofrece a transportarles y, antes de que pueda abrir la boca, tiene las manos en alto y Luke está en su sala de estar con Danny apoyado contra su hombro como un peso muerto. Así que gruñe y le empuja hacia el dormitorio, “venga, Puño de Hierro”. Danny se quita las zapatillas por el camino de una patada —”siempre dices eso como si te hiciera gracia” “no me digas”— y cuando cae sobre el colchón es bocabajo, estirado, ocupando todo. Murmura “gracias, tío”, contra su almohada. Su traje está lleno de sangre reseca, porque el chi o la magia o lo que sea curará las heridas pero no limpia la tela, y tanto Danny como él apestan a agua de alcantarillado y sangre de demonio. Se gira en el colchón con dificultad, como si le pesase cada uno de los músculos, levanta la cabeza hacia Luke.

—Eh —le cuelga una sonrisa bobalicona de los labios.  
—Parece que vas borracho.  
—Un dragón, Luke.  
—Que sí.

La idea es empujarle de nuevo la cabeza contra la almohada pero la nuca de Danny no ofrece resistencia y finalmente los dedos de Luke se quedan allí enganchados entre los rizos rubios y sucios durante unos segundos. Se da cuenta y acaba el movimiento, empuja con más fuerza de la debida y la frente de Danny da contra el colchón. “Duérmete, ya que me estás quitando la cama”.

—Podías quedarte —y la voz de Danny está teñida de algo que puede ser risa y está cargado de cansancio.

Luke aprieta la mandíbula y sale de la habitación. No le da tiempo a ducharse o si quiera cambiarse de ropa antes de caer en coma en el sofá.

 

 

**10.**

Recuerda una mañana en el diner, con tres platos de tortitas diferentes delante y Danny retorciendo el papel de un azucarillo entre los dedos mientras habla del temblor de planta baja de su edificio cada vez que el metro pasa cerca. No consigue sacárselo de la cabeza por la expresión de Danny, que se fascina y confunde al hablar de Nueva York, porque “hay ruido todo el rato, por todas partes” y por el chirriar incesante de sus zapatillas bajo la mesa. En ese momento Luke piensa que quiere cogerle de las solapas y sentarle bien en el sitio, como a un crío pequeño, _quédate quieto, tranquilízate_ , y hay algo en el titileo inconstante de las luces del dojo cuando Danny aparece por la puerta que le hace pensar en esa mañana.

La camiseta que lleva es gris y tiene la distintiva marca de tres tiros en el hombro derecho. “Eh,” y sí, uno, dos, tres, “¿eso no es mío?” Ante lo que Danny se encoge de hombros, hace aquello de balancearse sobre sus propios talones como si aún le quedase energía dentro. Tira del cuello de la camiseta y la tela entera tiembla, tres tallas más grande.

—Me la dejó Claire —y acto seguido frunce el ceño.  
—No pasa nada porque digas su nombre, tío —aunque sí que pase, un poco. Cierra la distancia hacia la puerta en dos zancadas largas y agarra del faldón de su camiseta—. Ni siquiera te vale, a dónde vas con esto.

Por supuesto Danny levanta la barbilla desafiante y se cruza de brazos. “Me vale para muchas cosas”, tiene una magulladura enorme en la mandíbula que estará de todos los colores por la mañana y atrapa la mirada de Luke como una señal de neón. “Para entrenar, para dormir.”

—Ajá —levanta una mano y aprieta el borde del moratón con el pulgar. Si a Danny le sorprende el gesto no lo hace ver, sólo ladea el rostro y se deja inspeccionar. Le levanta la barbilla sin resistencia.

La facilidad con la que se pliega al movimiento hace que algo en el estómago de Luke se agarrote. Porque aquí está Danny, que es energía contenida todo el rato, un _aquí estoy_ que no. para. ni. un. segundo, que no se calla, que se cuela en su vida a base de un martilleo constante y molesto. Y aquí está Danny, que es todo hermetismo y disciplina en cuatro segundos. Y a veces Luke tiene ganas de— No sabe de qué tiene ganas, exactamente.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —no baja la barbilla, continúa la conversación como si la respiración de Luke no le molestase tan cerca.

Deja caer la mano y cuando da un paso atrás, tira suave del faldón de su camiseta antes de dejarla ir.

—Claro.

 

 

**11.**

Un grupo de matones trata de robar el restaurante tailandés al que solía ir con Reva. 

 

 

(Luke apenas ha dormido en los últimos tres días y Danny trepa a su escalera de incendios y toca en su ventana con los nudillos. Parece una buena idea en su momento, lo que quiere decir que no es una buena idea en absoluto. Recuerda, borroso, decir “no pienso ponerme unas mallas” y que Danny se ría y le tienda la mano, y Luke resopla, bufa, busca unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera en su armario mientras a Danny le cuelgan los pies en el alféizar de su ventana.) 

 

 

Un grupo de matones trata de robar el restaurante tailandés al que solía ir con Reva. 

Hay noches en las que es difícil no sentirse estafado, no destrozar paredes a puñetazos, no destrozar _personas_ a puñetazos. 

Es una de esas noches. 

 

 

Tres semanas más tarde, Luke descubre que puede sobrevivir a que un edificio le caiga encima. Más o menos. Despierta con el rostro de Danny a diez centímetros, todo respiración entrecortada y piel enrojecida, tiene las manos llenas de gravilla y agarra primero el cuello de Luke y luego sus hombros y cuando Luke tose sin escupir sangre respira aliviado. “¿Notas todo en su sitio?”

Por un momento sólo puede parpadear, Danny se sienta en cuclillas frente a él, hay restos de edificio en su pelo y la máscara está tirada a un lado. 

—¿No debería?

Danny se deja caer hacia atrás, se sienta muy despacio y respira hondo, le tiemblan las manos cuando apoya los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas. “A veces no sé muy bien qué”, gesticula frente al rostro de Luke, que se marea con el baile rápido de dedos.

—Danny.  
—Qué.  
—Qué me has hecho. 

Se encoge de hombros, una sonrisa ladina y casi puede ignorar las gotas de sudor en su sien y la manera en la que los rizos se le pegan a la frente. 

—Nada que no hubiera hecho antes. Ya funcionó, con Colleen, es—

Luke entierra el rostro en las manos. 

—Si dices _chi_ te juro que te lanzaré una viga a la cabeza. 

No lo hace, a Luke le late el corazón tan rápido que juraría que se le va a salir por la boca, así que aprieta el talón de la mano contra sus párpados mientras se repite que tiene que respirar y luego seguir respirando. A su lado Danny se mueve, se sienta junto a él hasta que están pegados de muslo a rodilla y Luke le nota temblando también. Piensa, durante un momento, que debería decirlo en alto. _Inspira, espira, repite las veces que haga falta_ , en caso de que a Danny también se le olvide. En su lugar, le empuja con el hombro. “Gracias, tío”, y Danny se quita un trozo de yeso del pelo. 

—Sin problemas. 

 

 

**12.**

Danny abre la puerta descalzo y con una cerveza en la mano. Al aflojarse la corbata, desabotonarse el cuello de la camisa, asoma el borde de un moratón que no tiene más de unas horas. Danny siempre es desconcertante así, repeinado y de traje, “parece que te hayan vestido de comunión” dijo Luke una vez. Lo mantiene. Lo repite. 

—Siempre da gusto invitarte. 

Le pone la cerveza ya abierta en la mano y se saca la corbata por encima de la cabeza. Luke bebe despacio, en un trago demasiado corto, mientras Danny se desabrocha la camisa arrugada. Lleva una camiseta blanca debajo, una que se estira con su espalda cuando se gira para lanzar la camisa y la corbata encima del sofá. Luke sabe que aún no ha dormido, porque le dejó esa madrugada haciendo el idiota encima de un azotea y ha aparecido en las noticias a las tres, con una camisa sin planchar y el labio roto. A pesar de esto no para de moverse, más cafeína que persona. Luke da otro trago a la cerveza, y Danny se queda de pie, expectante. 

—¿Pasa algo?

Tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, mirando a Luke. Sacude la cabeza.

 

 

(Su mente, Luke entero, es maquinaria pesada. Hay una cosa que se pone en marcha, no sabe cuándo, no quiere pensar en cuándo, que llega primero a sus brazos y piernas, luego a su boca, por último a su cabeza. Es un engranaje que se coloca de repente en su sitio, dice _ah_ como una conclusión que lleva meses preparándose.)

 

 

**13.**

Hay límites en sus habilidades que no quiere testar. Lo que siente, lo que duele, lo que no. 

(“Pero si vamos a hacer esto—” “No hay _esto_ , Danny”, le miente otra vez.)

 

 

Danny cierra los ojos, con los pies separados al ancho de los hombros, se planta en el suelo con firmeza y aprieta los puños cerrados a ambos lados del cuerpo. Cuando se queda tan quieto provoca un rechazo en él que es casi visceral, pero que es como un accidente de tráfico, algo que está fundamentalmente mal pero de lo que no puede apartar la mirada. Respira hondo dos veces más y se prepara, y se prepara, y se-

—Danny, no tengo toda la tarde. 

Danny resopla. “Perdón”, no abre los ojos y sus puños no relucen. Su respiración es irregular, frunce el ceño y Luke sigue con la mirada la tensión en sus nudillos, sus antebrazos, la curvatura del músculo antes de perderse en la camiseta. Finalmente deja ir la tensión en las manos, mueve los dedos para librarse del agarrotamiento en las articulaciones. El movimiento es tan ortopédico que le duele incluso a él. Se quita rizos de la frente, y Luke empieza a ver la diferencia, los días que van bien y los que dejan entrever que esto lleva pasando un tiempo y Luke es su última instancia. 

—Sabes qué —atrae la mirada de Danny al instante, como si estuviera buscando una excusa.   
—Si va a ser una broma...  
—Tómate un descanso. 

 

 

Se sientan en el suelo de la habitación contigua al dojo, hay tres latas de cerveza vacías y Danny pega una rodilla al pecho mientras equilibra una sobre la palma de la mano. “Es una cuestión de balance,” explica. Luke le golpea la rodilla con una mano y la lata cae al suelo, así que Danny pone los ojos en blanco y abre una nueva. 

—Y te cuesta.   
—Digamos que puedo haber exagerado el nivel de control que tengo sobre —gesticula con la cerveza en la mano. A la habitación destartalada, a sí mismo.   
—Eso es tranquilizador. 

Luego dice algo en voz baja: “pero ayuda que estés.” Luke elige pensar que habla de allí, de esa tarde. 

—Siempre ayuda tener algo que golpear. 

Danny se encoge de hombros, aún tiene la rabia bullendo por dentro. Luke sabe lo que es eso, el enfado constante que te impide pensar en cualquier otra cosa, mirar más allá, un picor bajo la piel que no para hasta que te haces sangre. Ha pasado tantos años así que reconocer los síntomas es como recitar el abecedario. Levanta el puño hacia él, como si fuera una disculpa por algo. Las facciones de Danny parecen más suaves entonces, choca sin energía y da un trago a su cerveza. 

 

 

Otras tardes son útiles para los dos. Tardes tranquilas en las que la comunicación fluye sin problemas y Luke se reacostumbra a sensibilizar su piel de nuevo al tacto a base de golpes. Una tarde, uno de los puñetazos le dobla por la mitad en el sitio y responde por instinto, Danny acaba contra la pared del dojo antes de que pueda acabar un “estás bien”. Las manos de Luke se aferran al frente de su camiseta y Danny respira entrecortado, pegado a la pared de yeso de omóplatos al hueso de la cadera. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y luego se ríe, _se ríe_ y a Luke se le pasa el nudo que tiene en el estómago, que dice _joder, Luke, recomponte_. “Estás como una cabra”, masculla, y cuando suelta la camiseta de Danny le cuesta dejar ir la tensión. 

 

 

**14.**

La primera vez es un ataque y derribo. 

 

 

Le engancha el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas para sostenerse, y no pesa nada, así que no hay una necesidad real de empujar contra la pared con tanta fuerza como lo hace. El golpe sí hace que Danny tiemble, deja escapar un pequeño quejido y luego se ríe contra su boca, deja un regusto metálico que hace que Luke se obligue a relajar el agarre que tiene en sus piernas. “No te quiero dejar más morado de lo que ya estás,” sujeta bajo sus muslos y jadea cuando chocan de nuevo, más suave esta vez. Meditado. Siempre meditado. 

Dobla las piernas y baja al suelo despacio, hasta que puede mantenerse equilibrado y parte de la tensión desaparece de Danny. Se clava en el suelo y Danny no deja de moverse, respira entrecortado contra su mejilla y engancha los puños en su camiseta. Tira e insiste hasta que Luke resopla, le levanta de nuevo y le empuja contra el suelo, “joder, eres como una lagartija”, y Danny le golpea con la cadera.

—Eso puede ser lo más bonito que me hayas dicho nunca, Luke. 

Luke deja escapar algo cercano a un bufido, le tapa la cara con la mano y empuja hasta que la nuca de Danny golpea el suelo. Le agarra el frente de la camiseta cuando se agacha para besarle y Danny se lo bebe entero porque no hace nada a medias tintas, aprieta las uñas contra su espalda, sin cuidado, tan fuerte que Luke lo nota aunque no duela. Le hace bajar en un golpe de cadera, Danny duro y ardiendo contra él y escuchándole vibrar contra su boca cada vez que deja escapar un gemido. “Un segundo,” nota cómo se le escapa la voz y se incorpora apoyando los codos en el suelo. Dedica un segundo para mirar por primera vez a Danny, enrojecido y con los labios húmedos y la herida hinchada. Le hunde una mano en el pelo revuelto, y cuando se acerca de nuevo es muy despacio, presionando entero contra él y forzando un gemido largo y lento contra sus labios. Hay unos milímetros de espacio entre ellos, los suficientes como para distinguir una sonrisa discreta que cuelga de la boca de Danny cuando pregunta “¿has hecho esto antes?” y Luke está tirando hacia abajo de sus pantalones y de los boxers antes de que Danny pueda decir “define esto”, en un tono ahogado. 

Luke se ríe contra su garganta y Danny levanta el culo mientras le ayuda con los pantalones. “Levanta”, aún a medio reír, y Danny se incorpora pegado a él y dice “sí, señor” contra su boca antes de dejarse quitar la camiseta. No hay tantos golpes como Luke esperaba después de la noche, Danny es un idiota, pero es un idiota rápido. Tienen un momento de respirar entrecortados en el que se masca lo peligroso de la pausa, que si se detienen a pensar en ello podría volverse incómodo rápido, y Luke se desata la hebilla del cinturón porque qué más da, una decisión estúpida más, una menos. 

 

 

 

La segunda, tercera, cuarta (...) van más o menos igual. 

 

 

**15.**

Las pesadillas de Luke son así: 

Quiere moverse y no puede.

O

No quiere moverse, pero le hacen moverse. 

 

 

Claire le preguntó una vez, le preguntó sobre Kilgrave y le preguntó sobre Jessica, y Luke respondió como suele hacerlo con esas cosas, con un gruñido que queda libre a la interpretación y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, de nuevo contra la almohada. 

Jessica lo mencionó una vez, hace meses, entre copas. Fue una conversación de dos frases. “Es una mierda”, dijo. “Amén,” contestó Luke. Brindaron y bebieron. 

 

 

Las pesadillas de Luke son así:

Reva, en la morgue. Heridas que cambian de día en día, heridas imaginadas y un cadáver imaginado. 

O

Jessica, en la morgue. 

O

Luke, gritando dentro de su cabeza. Luke, sin poder moverse, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder gritar, sin poder-

 

 

Las pesadillas de Luke son así: estáticas, igual que la manera en la que despierta. Siempre a punto de escupir el corazón, siempre dando bocanadas de aire, intentando recuperar el control de sus músculos, y quieto, quietoquieto _quieto._ Unos minutos de ojos abiertos, mirada clavada en el techo, pulsaciones aceleradas y los puños agarrando las sábanas hasta recordarse que está en su propia cabeza. 

 

 

**16.**

Danny trata de convencerle de que sabe jugar al baloncesto. Es una mentira descarada, claro, pero Luke le deja hablar de la misma manera que le deja hablar de los anteriores Puño de Hierro y de las Siete Capitales y del maldito dragón. Le deja hablar y hacer el ridículo sobre el campo de su antiguo barrio, un día a las tres de la mañana. Hace un triple decente y corre rápido, porque es un peso pluma, porque se mueve igual que pelea, igual que hace cualquier otra cosa —preciso, vehemente, con un toque de imprudencia. A veces cree que su cuerpo va tres pasos por delante que su cerebro. 

—Tres me parece excesivo —Danny le cuela las manos heladas por debajo de la camiseta y Luke le empuja riéndose. 

 

 

(Para todo lo que habla, no hablan de eso.)

 

 

**17.**

Las pesadillas de Danny son así:

Luke escucha el grito desde la otra habitación. Danny cae en coma en su sofá y a las cinco de la mañana aún no hay luz que pueda colarse desde la calle. Grita y golpea y Luke tiene que agarrarle de los hombros y de las mejillas y “Danny, cálmate, Danny, estás en Nueva York, respira” porque su pecho es una convulsión tras otra en busca de bocanadas de aire. _Respira_ , y se separa lo suficiente para que haya espacio para eso incluso su apartamento diminuto. 

 

 

Las pesadillas de Danny son así:

Después de diez minutos, dice “estoy bien, ya está” con voz áspera y Luke deja caer las manos y Danny repite “ya está” dos veces más, se queda callado como hace a veces, tan quieto que asusta hasta a Luke. 

—¿Estás bien?

Danny levanta una mano y asiente sin ganas. Nunca se queda a dormir y eso nunca pasa y Luke asiente también, se levanta y va directo a la cocina. Cuando vuelve lo hace con el portátil bajo el brazo. Danny ha encendido la lámpara de pie del salón, se ha envuelto en su sudadera verde y está atrincherado en una esquina del sofá con las piernas cruzadas. 

Va a decir algo, así que Luke pone el portátil entre medias, es antiguo, el zumbido llena la habitación entera al encenderse. 

—Llevo una temporada queriendo volver a ver Toro Salvaje. 

Danny se mete los dedos entre el pelo y roba la manta sobre la que se ha sentado Luke. 

—No la he visto.   
—¿Qué tipo de inculto eres?  
—¿Uno que estuvo quince años criándose en un reino místico? Déjame en paz, ni siquiera estaba vivo cuando la rodaron. 

 

 

**18.**

Danny cae bien a la gente. No, eso es mentira. Danny se mete bajo la piel de la gente. Es _demasiado_ en grandes dosis. Habla demasiado, sonríe demasiado, sabe demasiado, _hace_ demasiado. La prensa se traga eso, huérfano de oro regresa a su imperio multimillonario, toma las riendas de la fortuna familiar, quiere hacer El Bien. Como Puño de Hierro tiene la absurda manía de hablar con cada persona con la que se cruzan y de madrugada nunca puedes cruzarte con nada bueno, incluso si es una pareja de ancianos que acabas de salvar de un atropellamiento e insiste en darte veinte dólares por las molestias. “Ni siquiera necesitas los veinte dólares, tío.” Eso es irrelevante, porque quince minutos después lo sabe todo sobre la pareja de ancianos, sus ancestros, sus nietos, el estado de la reforma del apartamento que arrendan en New Jersey. 

—Sólo te molesta porque quieren hablar conmigo y a ti sólo van a pedirte ayuda cuando están muy enfadados.   
—Me molesta porque quiero irme a dormir —miente, quiere irse a su casa, o al apartamento de Danny y alguna excusa para justificar el insomnio y la ansiedad por que las obras del local estén a punto de acabar. 

Guarda los veinte dólares en el bolsillo de los vaqueros de Luke y comienza, de nuevo, “sigo pensando que-”

—Ni lo digas.   
—Luke Cage y Puño de Hierro.   
—Parece un grupo country de los sesenta. 

Arruga la nariz por debajo de la máscara. “Le quitas la diversión a todo.” Si fuera una situación, una relación normal, su respuesta preparada sería _espero que no a todo_. Lo tiene en la punta de la lengua antes de darse cuenta de lo que está a punto de decir, hacer. 

Sacude la cabeza. 

—Vamos —le agarra del codo para que eche a andar. 

 

 

Hay un acuerdo tácito entre ellos, o quizá es simplemente que Luke está demasiado acojonado como para derribar el símil de equilibrio que ha alcanzado su vida en los últimos meses. 

En última instancia, Luke lo reduce a esto: hablar con Danny es fácil, estar con Danny es fácil, lo que hace que el sexo sea fácil. 

Nada cambia, excepto quizá la manera en la que se responden entre ellos, una cosa fluida y sencilla y excesivamente física. De nuevo, quizá no quiere alterar el equilibrio. 

 

 

Los deslices siempre son más fáciles después de una mala noche.

(Danny, descalzo en su cocina y con una de sus camisetas viejas, “tienes que comprar una cafetera”. Luke resopla contra su nuca, cuando lo hace todo el vello se eriza en los brazos de Danny, le empuja por inercia contra la encimera porque nunca hacen las cosas suaves o a medias. “Si quieres una cafetera, cómpratela tú.” Danny se arquea, mucho más sencillo así, garganta expuesta; con espacio para que Luke delimite el borde de su mandíbula en un mordisco flojo y le meta la mano en los pantalones.

O

De pie, a punto de caerse contra el suelo. Cuánto llevan despiertos, joder. Han arruinado otra camiseta de Luke, casi preferiría que volvieran a atacar los lagartos gigantes, los alienígenas. Danny, por una vez, no está roto por ninguna parte, sólo se balancea sobre sus propios pies con la mirada perdida. Al final lo dice con un hilillo de voz, Luke se está poniendo una sudadera y está a punto de no oírlo, “es que estoy tan cansado”. Luke sólo quiere quitarse el olor a pólvora de encima “te quieres meter en la puta cama”.)

 

 

**19.**

Cuando Luke regresa de su carrera matutina, el chico de la prensa le tiende el Bugle y le dice “le han cogido el perfil bueno, señor Cage”. Tiene que gruñir en voz alta y llevarse el periódico bajo el brazo. Escribe a Danny antes siquiera de subir las escaleras del bloque. 

>> _todo esto es tu culpa_

Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, Danny tiene el móvil en la mano y una tostada quemada en la boca. “Qué es mi culpa”, o es lo que podría interpretar del mejunje de sílabas que sale de su boca. Luke pone los ojos en blanco y le empuja el periódico contra el pecho. 

—Sabes que eres la única persona que revisa la prensa escrita a estas alturas, ¿no? —comenta mientras pasa las páginas hasta encontrar el reportaje. 

Luke abre el frigorífico para encontrar el envase casi vacío de zumo de naranja que Danny ha abandonado a su suerte. “No eres la persona más indicada para hablarme de los milagros de la tecnología.”

—Sólo lo comento —habla de nuevo con la boca llena, masticando el último trozo de tostada. Frunce el ceño tras sólo unos segundos de repasar las líneas del artículo y lo lanza encima de la mesa—. No me puedo creer que sigan llamándome el Dragón Verde. Ey, sabes para qué nos vendría muy bien esta publicidad. 

“Ah, no”, le corta de lleno; sabe a café instantáneo, tiene migas en la barbilla, es un puto desastre. Y Luke- Luke es un puto desastre, también. 

 

 

Su afición favorita es encontrar puntos de encuentro y de choque sin pretenderlo. El día que cumplen tres años de la muerte de Pop, Danny aparece con comida china en el local. Las obras acabaron hace una semana, pero eso es irrelevante porque es un espacio vacío, sin propósito, así que sigue yendo allí porque se han acabado las cosas para hacer, pero la inercia continúa. Danny llega acelerado, con una bolsa de papel en las manos y poca conversación. Lo primero que le viene a la cabeza es _hoy no_. Hace eso muchas veces, aparece y desaparece y “no sabía que venías para acá”, y a Luke le suele dar igual, no piensa en eso que hacen sus tripas cuando le arrastra a alguna estupidez o pasan la tarde entre golpes y-

(Es la hora más incómoda que recuerda en semanas, un silencio denso y absurdo que no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva arrastrando.) 

 

 

Danny siente la necesidad de disculparse llamando a su puerta a las seis de la mañana, cuando Luke está a punto de salir a correr. Esconde las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y la cabeza gacha, está apoyado contra el marco de la puerta cuando Luke abre y deja escapar un gruñido. “¿No tenías otra hora?” 

Dentro hay platos amontonados en el fregadero y un envase de leche acabado encima de la mesa, ropa amontonada en una silla. Y no tiene de qué sentirse avergonzado, ha visto el piso de Danny y el estado de su apartamento es el puto palacio de Buckingham en comparación. 

—El otro día estaba —comienza, y Luke deja escapar una risotada—, vamos, Luke.   
—Son las seis de la mañana, ¿no quieres hacer esto — _nunca_ — con un café?  
—No, ¿quieres dejarme hablar? Quiero decir esto. 

Eso se asienta como un chorro de agua fría, un signo de advertencia enorme. Luke cierra la puerta y Danny respira tenso y se queda de pie en medio de su salón. Luke apoya la espalda contra la barra que separa la sala de la cocina, se cruza de brazos. El gesto parece incomodar a Danny aún más, y _bien_ , genial, si Luke está incómodo es sólo lo propio. 

—A veces —mira a todos lados menos a Luke, escoge las palabras despacio y con cuidado—, a veces no sé cómo interpretar, cómo lidiar con. La gente. En general. 

Espera en silencio, porque Danny parece tener problemas en hacer funcionar su propia lengua, en mantener los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los pies quietos en el suelo. 

—Hay situaciones en las que no sé- De acuerdo, miremos mi historial, ¿vale? La única figura paterna que podía quedarme organizó el asesinato de mis padres e intentó matarme y yo me metí en la boca del lobo porque al parecer no sé diferenciar. Mi socio, joder, mi mejor amigo es el tío que me humillaba y maltrataba cuando tenía diez años. Me he acostado con las dos únicas personas que han demostrado un mínimo interés personal en mi vida y-

La frase le golpea como un bofetón, tanto que reacciona como algo físico, con un paso hacia Danny. “¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso no es verdad.”

—¿En serio? Porque creo que todavía sé contar.   
—No es tu mejor amigo. 

Danny parpadea muy rápido, por una vez Luke cree que tiene la mano ganadora, que ha dejado a Danny sin palabras. Una, _una_ vez. 

—¿Perdón?  
—Ese tío no es tu mejor amigo, qué coño me estás contando. No le veo a él aguantándote esta crisis existencial.  
—No me jodas, ¿en serio es eso con lo que te has quedado?  
—Claro que es eso con lo que me he quedado. 

Están excesivamente cerca, tanto que Luke puede notar el temblor en los hombros de Danny cuando empieza a reír. “Dios, eres lo peor”, parece que se destensa a cada convulsión pequeña. 

Luke le pone una mano en el cuello, agarra firme de su nuca para anclarle al sitio y murmura contra sus labios. “Me voy a correr”, Danny asiente despacio, pero se amolda y le persigue un poco cuando se separa, tira de su camiseta sin fuerza. Es otro tipo de tranquilidad, lo que tiene delante, como si estuviera desgastado. “Puedes hacerme la compra si quieres.”

 

 

**20.**

Luke espera a que Danny esté sentado, que esté lejos, que no le llegue el entusiasmo absurdo que irradia, antes de hablar

—Sobre esa idea tuya de negocio...


End file.
